Valentine's Day Encounter
by SJWLAS
Summary: Buffy Season 2. AU. Angelus is on his way to the Magic Box when he meets a wiccan/shapeshifter named Blaze. –Custom Character- *Co-Author: Angelus the Corrupt*
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day Encounter**

**Setting** Buffy Season 2. AU. Angelus is on his way to the Magic Box when he meets a witch named Blaze. –Custom Character- -Co-Authorship Angelus the Corrupt-

**Chapter 1**

Blaze walked out of the Magic Box, adjusting her bags shoulder strap. "Damn," it was pitch black outside. She'd looked longer than she'd intended, but she'd managed to get the supplies she needed. She hated being out this late. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. She new a few spells to keep her out of trouble if she ran in to any. But, she couldn't help feel nervous. And, she hated being nervous, because it effected her other senses aswell. She stopped in a doorway, dug a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, got one out, then went to light it. "Ohhh!" She shook the lighter. It was empty. Great, now the only thing that would calm her nerves remained unlit! She tipped the lighter upside down, then upright again, and tried it once more. All she got was little sparks. She made a face, turned round and threw it in frustration. Then winced as it hit right in the middle of someone's chest. "Oops!"

Angelus had been walking around town. He was supposed to be searching for Willow. She'd told him to meet her and she'd fix him. He just couldn't help but not trust good witch's however. As he walked he noticed a girl walking out of the Magic Box and followed her. She stopped in a doorway and he walked up only to be hit in the chest with a lighter. He grinned all the same and reached in his pocket for a matchbox he'd had.

"Those pesky things never work. I like to stick with a match. They smell so much better."

He struck the match and held it out for her, covering it from the wind with his left hand.

Blaze raised her eyebrow at the comment. "Yeah, well, I've had a really long day, so anything flamey is good." She leant forward and lit her cigarette. "Thanks."

She studied him closely for a few minutes. Her eye twitched slightly and her palms tingled. She slowly looked him over and felt out with all her senses. She raised both of her eyebrows as she returned her gaze to his face. "So, vampire huh?" and she took a drag on her cigarette. She tilted her head to the side, "You're not going to bite me, are you?" she asked with a glint in her eye. She was slightly amused. She needed to have some fun, and besides if he tried to hurt her, she'd just blue flame his ass.

Angelus grinned when she mentioned his being a vampire. So chick had powers. It interested him, and he was no longer thinking of her as food. But more as a possible toy. Angelus didn't have friends. He had toys, people he played with or played with other with, and he had prey and he had obsessions, but those were his only three modes with people. He wasn't a social person.

"Currently it depends which face you speak with. But for the hell of it I'll try to refrain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting** Buffy Season 2. AU. Angelus is on his way to the Magic Box when he meets a witch named Blaze. –Custom Character- -Co-Authorship Angelus the Corrupt-

**Chapter 2**

Blaze's lip twitched and she bit back a smile. "Really?" and she raised both eyebrows. She finished her cigarette, threw it down, and ground it out under her heel. She held both of her hands at her side, feeling the static crackling in her palms. She tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter? Don't you wanna play?" and she growled low and then bit it back.

Angelus grinned when she asked him if he wanted to play. He had in fact been interested in a quick round with a witch or slayer.

"I don't play nicely love. Are you still willing to get down and dirty?"

He let his face change just for the hell of it. His eyebrow came down, his eyes changed yellow, his tongue set in and his teeth came out and his eye-teeth came out.

"You really wanna play?"

Blaze raised an eyebrow an smiled, "I can't really say I have anything better to do right now." Her lip twitched and she tried not to laugh. She raised her hand slightly, said a few words under her breath and threw a small orb of blue fire at his chest. It would only stun him and also leave a pretty mark on his top. She tilted her head to the side. "You know, you don't actually look half bad for a vamp," she grinned.

Angelus was surprised when he was hit by a blue orb. It stung a little, but he'd been hit harder by a slayer so it didn't bother him much.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment I suppose. You don't look half bad yourself love."

Blaze was briefly distracted when she noticed the small piece of flesh that was exposed. "Awww I ruined your shirt!" she grinned.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "Of cause I'm hot. It's Valentine's Day! Have to dress to impress." She looked him over slowly, "I see you did." She tilted her head to the side, "I don't even know your name. You going to tell me? Or do I have to try and guess?" she smiled sweetly with a glint in her eye. "You know, you really should tell me. I've never been known for being very patient."

Angelus looked down at his shirt as she told him about it. He listened to her. Then stepped closer to her next to her ear. He whispered into it, "Patience is a good virtue, but if you must know I'm Angelus." He stepped back. "And you would be?"

Blaze shrugged one shoulder. "Guess so. Can't say I've really thought about it much." She looked him over slowly. "Do you always do that? Lean in close and whisper? You probably have all the women swooning at your feet and begging you to bite them." She looked him over slowly again, taking in the flesh exposed through his shirt. She raised an eyebrow, "Kinda lost on me the reason why." She frowned, "Ok, so I'm contradicting myself here, but it's a woman's prerogative to be able to change her mind."

She stepped forward, mimicking his earlier movements, leaning in close to his own ear. "I'm Blaze." She licked his ear lightly, then stepped back and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting** Buffy Season 2. AU. Angelus is on his way to the Magic Box when he meets a witch named Blaze. –Custom Character- -Co-Authorship Angelus the Corrupt-

**Chapter 3**

Angelus grinned. He thought it interesting that she had pulled apart his movements and then mimicked them. She was his only fun and interest for now.

"Not many women but some. I only bite the good ones and the sexy ones," he grinned at her "Seeing as you qualify twice you should watch your neck after I leave. I'm not the only one who bites that way."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "Ah, patient and modest. Any other qualities you possess that I should know about? Apart from the whole.." and she motioned up and down his body with her hand.

Blaze gave him a wicked grin, "Can't say I'm that good. If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?" She shrugged one shoulder, "Besides my neck's survived from getting bitten this long. You're actually the first vamp who's gotten that close to me and not been dust." She grinned, "But the night is young." She tilted her head to the side and pouted. "You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

Angelus let a crooked smile frame his face. He looked her in the eyes and said: "No I'm not leaving. Just giving you the truth. I have a habit of doing so when it isn't exactly needed. But that's all just part of who I am." Angelus lost his smile and then a grin came back "So your letting me close to your neck, is there anywhere else I can get close to?"

Blaze looked at him with a glint in her eye. "I didn't say it was a bad thing now, did I? Besides, I hate people who lie. It's very annoying and a waste of time." She scowled slightly.

Blaze heard her inner wolf laugh wickedly inside her head. She smiled slightly and her eyes roamed to Angelus' exposed piece of flesh through the hole in his shirt. She returned her gaze to his eyes. "Where else did you have in mind?"

Angelus was distracted by her eyes. He noticed them finding a place at his stomach, on his ripped shirt. "Do you like what you see?"

Blazes' lip twitched and she bit back a smile. She looked back down at the flesh between the rip she had made in his shirt. She tilted her head to the side and looked back in to his eyes. "Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "But, you still didn't answer my question."

Angelus grinned. She wasn't one to let something go. He liked that. "No where comes to mind just yet but give me a minute and I'm sure it will."

"Ok" she said slowly. She placed a hand on her hip and looked in to his eyes. She raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me turn around too? Might help you decide better." She bit her bottom lip to hide her smile.

He grinned. She was defiantly teasing him. "Maybe you could do me another favour. Explaining what you are." He didn't want to bite her not knowing what she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting** Buffy Season 2. AU. Angelus is on his way to the Magic Box when he meets a witch named Blaze. –Custom Character- Co-Authorship Angelus the Corrupt

**Chapter 4**

Blaze tilted her head to the side and spoke in a sing song voice, "I'm a Wicca silly," and she rolled her eyes. Blaze lifted her head upright and shook her head, "Hang on, we already covered that when I made a pretty hole in your shirt," and she let her eyes roam again to the flesh that was exposed. She looked in to his eyes, "I guess there's a bit of demon in me too somewhere. But, haven't we all got a bit of demon in us?" she smiled and then raised her eyebrows, "Some more than others."

Blaze slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. She looked in to his eyes and pouted, "Does that mean you don't want to play?"

Angelus grinned. "I always want to play love...Just means that it won't end with you being dead." His smile widened. "What do you want to play?"

Blaze looked down and ran her finger down to the rip in his shirt. She lightly touched his bare stomach with her fingers. She looked back up in to his eyes then put her hand in to her skirt pocket. She pulled out the necklace that she usually wore around her neck. She held it up in front of her face. She tilted her head to the side and fingered the silver cross lovingly. It was her favourite because it was the only one she could find with a sharp pointy end to it. She pricked the end of her finger with it and watched a small bead of blood form on her finger tip. She held her finger up in front of Angelus' lips. She looked in to his eyes and smiled, "How about this game?"

Angelus didn't flinch when she pulled out the cross. Not that it didn't bother him, but he didn't flinch like most other vampires. He did however flinch at her blood. He'd been off human blood for a long while, but the craving was still there. When she ran it by his lips it took all of him not to take hold of her finger. He pushed himself back. "I don't drink human blood anymore." He had flipped suddenly from the pure evil of Angelus to the subtle Angel. He still hadn't been able to find that balance. He seemed to be Angelus all the time, except when he was tempted by human blood.

Blaze was surprised when he stepped back. She looked at him curiously and listened to his words. She raised her eyebrows, "Oh. You're one of those vamps." She tilted her head to the side and frowned, "You really should have said something before." She tried to smile, "I was going to get a candle out of my bag. We could have had waxy fun". She shook her head, "I really should have gone with that option instead." She pouted and looked down at the ground, "Now I've gone and upset you and you don't want to play anymore. I'm sorry."

Angelus shook his head. He wasn't upset he just was often jumpy like that. He was still having trouble with the transition between Angel and Angelus when his personality switched. He took two steps forward smiling. Bending his head to look her in the eyes.

"I never said you upset me pet...I just do that sometimes. Personal issues. But if you still want to play I'm up for it."

Blaze slowly looked up when she felt him approach. She looked in to his eyes and listened to his words. "Oh, I see. Ok then," and a small smile formed on her lips. She mentally kicked herself. She was starting to sound like a puppy trying to please its master. She scowled at her inner wolf self.

She reached her hand down into her bag that was on her shoulder, never taking her eyes off Angelus' own. She dropped her cross in to her bag and took out two candles. She held one in each hand. She raised each one in turn a little higher as she spoke, "Vanilla or Cinnamon?" and she raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip. She didn't really care if Angelus wanted to play with the candles, as long as she got to play with him, she didn't care what game they played.


End file.
